puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Lee
Jae Kyung Lee (ジェギョン, born January 19, 1989 in Kitami, Hokkaido) he is a Zainichi-Korean professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist. He's currently working for AJPW under the ring name of Jake Lee '''where he is part of the stable Nextream wich he found with Kento Miyahara. Career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2011) Lee has been training in the All Japan Dojo since January 2011. He lost to Taiyo Kea on his debut. Lee got his first win against Yasufumi Nakanoue on August 20 in only his third match of his professional career. He participed in the Destroyer Cup but he failed to win it. On October 6, 2011 Lee announced that he was going to retire to focus on his Mixed Martial Arts career. Mixed martial arts (2011–2015) After his retirement from professional wrestling he dropped the weight to mixed martial arts he join to the Power of Dreams. On April 20, 2013 in Sapporo the Power of Dreams mixed martial arts tournament, which was held at the arena, has been participating in the PFC.1. In March 2015 Lee announced his retirement from MMA. Return to All Japan (2015-present) On May 21, 2015, Lee returned to All Japan now under ring name of Jake Lee as he announced his return to professional wrestling. Lee stated that he found a new home and a new lifestyle he became vegan and he dropped a lot of body mass since his debut. He made his re-debut on June 4, 2015 when he teamed with Jun Akiyama to defeat Takao Omori and Naoya Nomura with Lee pinning Nomura with his new finishing maneuver high angle backdrop. On December 6 Lee announced a new partnership with Kento Miyahara and Keiichi Sato, vowing to start a generational change in AJPW. On December 25, the new stable was named "Nextream". On February 13 Lee and Miyahara defeated Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori to become the 1 Contenders for the World Tag Team Championship. On February 21 Lee and Miyahara failed to capture the World Tag Team Champions from The Big Guns (Bodyguard and Zeus). On April 9, 2016 Lee lost to Atsushi Aoki in the 1st round of Champion Carnival. During the Champion Carnival got his biggest win of his career when he defeated the veteran and former Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion Takao Omori. On August 6 Lee and Miyahara received another World Tag Team Champions but failed to win the title losing to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi. On September 4 Lee participated at the 2016 Ōdō Tournament where he lost at the first round to Ryoji Sai. On November 11 it was announced that Lee would participate at the World's Strongest Tag Determination League with Kento Miyahara at block A. In wrestling *'''Finishing moves **''High Angle Backrop'' **''DDT'' ** Boston Crab Mixed martial arts record |- | Draw | align=center| 0–0 | Hiroshi Kozakai | Draw | PFC.1 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Japan | References External links * *AJPW profile *Cagematch profile Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Nextream Category:Wrestlers